I'm Home
by mockingjay4610
Summary: Follow Ashlyn(Ash) and Amara(Amy) on their journey in ey find out their dad cheated on their mom so their mom had left. When they arrive back in the compound will their mom and dad get back together? (spoiler:yes) This isn't about Tris and Four though. This is about the twins' lives in Dauntless. Rated T for language.
1. I'm Back

**Ash's POV**

I go into my mom's room with Amy expecting her to be sleeping, singing, or reading but today, I find her crying. What? Mom never cries. There's a black box on the floor. Pictures are scattered everywhere. I read the box, it's labelled_** Fourtris/10. **_ What the hell?

"Mom?" I ask, my voice shaking. Her head snaps up. Her eyes are red and puffy and she's sniffling. She attempts to pick up the pictures and put them back in the box. We help her and we put them back in. Amy nudges me and I see she's holding 2 photos. She and a guy are kissing in one and she is laughing with the same guy and her head is resting in his lap in another. I take the one where they're laughing and I take the one where they're kissing. Mom looks up at me, wiping away the tears. "What happened?"

"Oh Ash, Amy, I never wanted you to see me like this." She sighs. "I guess it's time you found out."

"Found out what?" Amara ask.

"This is about your father and the factions." Mom says.

"You've told me stories about the factions. I always thought they were fake." I say.

"They're real honey. We're Dauntless." Mom tells us.

"I've always liked Dauntless the best." Amy and I tell her in unison. We share a little laugh.

"My mom and dad are Abnegation and my brother is Erudite." Mom says.

"Wow, Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. Completely different factions." Amy states.

"You know how we live in New York? Well, the factions are in Chicago." Mom says.

"Chicago? Is that why it's against the law to go to Chicago and there's a big dome with a giant fence there?" I ask

"Yes. Your father, Tobias, cheated on me 11 years ago so I escaped by having Robert, an old friend from Abnegation in Amity, sneak me out in a truck. It was really dangerous but I had to leave." Mom explains.

"Wait...but we're 12 years old. Mom, when he cheated on you were you pregnant with us?" I ask.

"...yes." Mom responds.

"Does he know about us?" Amy asks.

"...no." Mom answers.

"Can you tell us some stories about you guys?" I ask.

"Hah, yeah. Well, where do I begin?" She starts telling me about Dauntless initiation and how he was her instructor. He goes by Four and only she-we know his real name. They were engaged but they weren't married yet when he cheated and she was pregnant. Our grandparents are Natalie and Andrew Prior, we have an Uncle Caleb, and her name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior while I am Ashlyn Ella Prior Amy is Amara Amelia Prior-both meant to be Eaton. Our godmother is Christina Kravitz-probably Christina Anderson now because she was dating Will Anderson when mom left. Our godfather is Uriah Pedrad who is probably married to Marlene Andrews-maybe Pedrad-now. We're learning so much it's over whelming. Mostly our mom and dad's relationship.

"Mom?" Amy asks. "Can we visit the Dauntless compound?"

"It's gonna be really hard to come back in." She sighs. "But I guess, I can give David a call and have him let us back in. But I have to warn you, once we go in, there's no going back...ever. We'd be living there from now on."

"Is that a no or...?" Amy trails off.

"It's a yes, start packing your things, I'll give David a call and I'll get you 2 books to read about Dauntless." Mom tells us. We squeal and head off to our rooms to start packing. My life is gonna be 100% more exciting now!

* * *

We just got off the plane which was super boring. The Dauntless book made Dauntless sound so fun, it made me just wanna get there faster. Mom laughed. Amy and I were so impatient and she told us that we were truly Dauntless because when we get impatient we start swearing. I like this side of mom because she's more loose. She lets us curse and she's more like a cool friend now. Dauntless is gonna be awesome. When we get there a guy named Max gives us keys to an apartment. We unpack and get settled in. Apparently she was a leader before she left so they gave us a big apartment though she told Max she now wants to be a tattooist with someone named Tori. At around 2, mom takes us to someone named Tori. She says we're allowed to get tattoos and piercings now that we're Dauntless. Just not in weird places and not too big. Sweet! Amy and I get our ears pierced and we get matching tattoos. Because Amy and I are best friends, we get an "A" on each side of an infinity symbol. Mom smiles at us.

"I trust you 2 won't get into too much trouble." Mom says before handing us each a pocket knife. "Stick em' in your boots and go to the cafeteria. If you get lost ask for Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, or Lynn and they'll help ya. Imma do some work with Tori."

"Seriously?!" Amy asks, shocked.

"You're letting us go off by ourselves?!" I ask, equally shocked. Mom nods, smiling.

"Sweet!" Amy and I say in unison before dashing off. We didn't really focus on the directions part of the book so, of course, we need help. We see a tall girl with tan skin and short dark hair. She has friendly brown, almost black, eyes and looks nice so we go up to her.

"Excuse me, we're lost. We need to get to the cafeteria, do you know a Christina?" I ask.

"Uh...that's me, why?" She asks.

"Are you Christina Kravitz?" Amy asks.

"Well yeah, I'm Christina Kravitz." She says. "What do you need?"

"Our mother is Tris Prior." I tell her. Christina's eyes light up and she drags us to where I assume the cafeteria is. She stops at a table with 3 girls and 4 guys.

"Guys!" Christina exclaims. "You'll never guess who these 2 are! Girls, these are my friends. My fiance, Will, and my friends, Uriah, Zeke, Four, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn."

"I'm Ashlyn Ella, but you can call me Ash." I say.

"I'm her twin sister, Amara Amelia, but you can call me Amy," my best friend/twin sister says.

"Are you gonna say your last names or...?" Uriah asks.

"Well, my sister and I are a little offended at that comment." Amy says.

"Why? Should we know you?" Will asks.

"No, but you should see a little of out mom in us." I say. It's true, we both look like our mom in some way. Amara has long brown hair but she has mom's blue-grey eyes and mom's small mouth. I have mom's long dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Amara and I both have hooked noses and small mouths.

"You guys look nothing alike though!" Zeke exclaims.

"Wait...you both have long hair, hooked noses, and small mouths. Small mouths...long hair." Marlene says.

"Who are your parents and what's your last name for god sakes!?" Lynn asks.

"Wait...are your...is your...is your mother-" Amy cut off a stuttering Shauna.

"Our mother is Tris Prior and our father is Four. Mom told us not to say his real name." Amy admits. Four's head snaps up and his eyes are wide. Everyone at the table's mouths are dropped. We hear our names being called from across the cafeteria.

"Ash! Amy! Come on, I wanna show you guys-" mom stops dead in her tracks. She's not looking at us anymore. She's looking at Four/Tobias/dad. I thought mom would be happy but she doesn't come closer. She runs. She runs so fast dad can barely say mom's name before she's out the door.


	2. Amy and Tris Talk

**Amy's POV**

Mom just dashed out of the cafeteria after seeing dad. Shit. Unlike Ash, I actually read the _whole_ thing, except the directions, but I heard about the Chasm. She might be headed there. I sprint out after her leaving everyone, including Ash, either shocked or confused. I run to the Chasm and find mom sitting there sobbing. I approach her slowly.

"Mom?" I whisper. Her head slowly raises and she looks at me. "Have you ever thought about jumping? Like, were you ever suicidal?"

"Yes, but that was when your father cheated on me. You girls actually saved me. The reason I didn't jump was because of you and your sister. I had 2 daughters to take care of. I couldn't let them die along with me. I just couldn't destroy someone else's life when they didn't even get a chance to live." Mom says.

"Then why are you here?" I ask.

"This is where I had my first kiss. Your father took me here after I saw his fears and kissed me." She says.

"You know dad's fears?" I ask. She nods. "What are they? Wait...his nickname is Four, right? Does he have Four fears?"

"Yes. You're very smart, you could be Erudite."

"I wouldn't be Erudite, you wouldn't love me anymore. Faction before blood and besides, I'd be a trader."

"Amy, I'd love you no matter what and I'd never consider you a traitor. Unless you pick Amity."

"God no! I'd never pick Amity in a million years! Even if my life depended on it. Seriously."

"Good because if you're Amity you're no daughter of mine."

"And if Ash picked Amity?"

"Ash has black blood running through her veins. There's not an ounce of her that isn't Dauntless."

"That's true."

"I'm not so sure about you though."

"What do you mean mom?"

She looks around and drags me to our apartment. I wonder if this is about Divergence. I know our mom is Abnegation and Dauntless and Erudite, she's told us before. It kinda makes sense though. I have grandparents in Abnegation, and uncle in Erudite and my mom is Dauntless so she would be those 3 since it runs in her family.

"Divergence is dangerous as you know," mom begins, "Ash has showed no signs of Divergence except for some traces of Abnegation. She's most likely Dauntless and not Divergent with Dauntless and Abnegation. But you. Amy, you are most likely Dauntless and Erudite."

"Wait, what?"

"You won't have to worry about this for another 4 years but I'm just telling you."

"Okay mom. Can I change the subject real quick?"

"Uh, okay."

"Mom, I think you should talk to dad."

"What?!"

"If he wants you to listen, hear him out. Do you miss him mom?"

"..."

"Mom, do you miss him?"

"..."

"Please, just answer me."

"Yes. I miss him more than anything."

"Then go. Go find him and talk to him."

She nods and runs out the door. I smile thinking, _our family is one step closer to being whole now._


	3. Fourtris

**Tris's POV**

I run. I run faster than my legs can carry me. I run so fast that I don't see someone and bump into them. I fall down and land with an 'oomph'.

"Sorry," we say in unison. I look up and see the deep blue eyes that have been haunting me for over a decade.

"Tris," he whispers.

"Tobias," I whisper, mocking him. He smiles.

"Tris, can you please let me explain what happened years ago?" He begs.

"No." I say. His face falls.

"Tris please, I-" I cut him off.

"I don't need you to explain because I love you." He gets the biggest and goofiest grin. I crash my lips into his. He immediately melts into the kiss and deepens it. We only part because we hear someone yell, "GET A ROOM!"

We look to see all of our friends and our daughters standing there. We all laugh. This is perfect. My life just got 100% better.

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

We've now been dating for 2 weeks. I can't believe she forgave me so easily. I love Tris so much. I'm gonna propose to her. I've gotten the help of all our friends and our daughters. I like having 12 year old daughters. They aren't too girly, thank god. Then again, Tris never was girly. I'm getting to know them and stuff. Ash is extremely Dauntless. Amy on the other hand, she's Dauntless with little glimpses of Erudite. Amy loves reading and Ash loves skateboarding. Ash goes to the skate park a lot and skates in the Pit sometimes. I love my family.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

Dad's proposing to mom tonight! Oh my freaking god! One step closer to being the perfect family. So here's how it's gonna go down...

* * *

**Amy's POV**

The way Dad is proposing is so sweet! Ash and I helped out with the ideas but it was mostly Dad. And Aunt Christina and Uncle Uriah. Mom'll love it. Speaking of Mom, I think she and Aun Christina are out shopping now. Time to put the plan in action. Heading to the cafeteria now.

* * *

**Christina's POV**

_Mission:Distract Tris until 7:00 p.m. tonight._

"Christina, we've been here for 3 hours!" Tris whines. We still have 4 hours left so I'm gonna need to stall.

"I wanted to ask you something very important." I say. It's true, now that Tris is back I wanna ask her to be my maid of honor. It's not a complete lie.

"Okay, shoot." She says.

"Will and I are getting married," I start. "I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Of course!" She squeals. "When is it? What's the ring look like? Do you have a dress? A cake? A place? Bridesmaids? Flower girl? Ring barer?"

"Tris, calm down. I haven't seen you this "girly" since Will and I got together." I say. "And to answer your questions. We're getting married on October 8th, exactly 5 months. My ring is...well I'll show you."

I put my hand out and show her my ring. It has a big diamond in the middle off a cluster of small black diamonds on a silver band. There's also some medium diamonds going around it. I love it,it costed Will a fortune.

"Chrissy," she breaths. "Will knows you perfectly."

"I know. And I need a dress, the cake is Dauntless cake, of course, with coconut frosting and little edible pearls. The Amity chapel and then the Amity ballroom. Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and I was hoping Amy and Ash for the bridesmaids because Will's 12 year old cousins are groomsmen, they just so happen to be twins too. The flower girl is my 8 year old sister, Rose, and the ring bearer is Shauna and Zeke's 4 year old, Trevor." I say in one breath.

"Wow, and Amy and Ash would be more than willing to be bridesmaids." Tris smiles. "And we just _have_ to go dress shopping now."

"I thought _we've been here for 3 hours!_ What changed?" I smirk. She just rolls her eyes and we go into _**Dauntless Bridals.**_I go in the dressing room and try on a ton of dresses. Tris picks out one and demands I try it on. I'm a little skeptical since this is Tris and she had no fashion sense whatsoever last time I saw her, but the ones I tried on didn't work out so I try it on anyways. She helps me zip it up and she squeals. I look in the mirror. _This is the one._ I squeal with her. It has a sweet heart neckline and it's strapless. It's a cream color and it falls to my ankles. It has a belt of diamonds on the waist and the bottom is outlined in pearls. I try on the veil too and it tops it all of. The veil is covered in daisies and pearls. I love it! I get silver stilettos covered in diamonds too. Then I take it all off to pay for it but before I even get my purse out, Tris has paid.

"Thank you," I smile at her. She just smiles back and shakes her head. I look at the time, _6:00 p.m., _1 hour to get her ready. "Let me give you a makeover."

"Chrissy, I-" I cut her off.

"Please?" She smiles, defeated and walks with me to my apartment.

* * *

Tris now stands in front of me looking not noticeable, not striking, but sexy. I told her we're going to a club so unlike the other times, this time we were going for beautiful, pretty, and sexy. Tris has always doubted her looks. She thinks she's ugly and has the body of a 12 year old. I know that she now wears C cups for bras. I'd like to see a 12 year old beat that! She's always been beautiful, she's just never noticed everyone's stares. Guys gaping or jealous girls. Tris was Abnegation but even for a former Stiff, she's the most modest and humble person I've ever met. She's very self-deprecating whether she knows it or not.

"Thank you so much Chrissy!" Tris squeals as she looks in the mirror. She has ripped jean shorts with diamonds around the pockets and a silver spaghetti strap crop top. She looks like a teenager again. She's only 29 but still. I gave her a smokey eye and red lipstick with some glitter gloss. She has flawless skin already so there was no need for that stuff. We head to the cafeteria because it's now 6:55 p.m. so it's time. We get there at 7:00 p.m. on the dot.

**Tris's POV**

We go into the cafeteria and it's empty with all the lights turned out. Creepy. All of the sudden the lights turn on and all my friends, Caleb, my parents, my daughters, and the leaders come out. What? How is my family here? I look around the room. There's twinkling purple and white lights across the ceiling and red and pink heart shaped balloons floating. There's a screen on the stage and it starts playing. On the screen some words pop up. **FOURTRIS.** What? A montage of pictures of me and Tobias start playing. How did they get this? I have the only copies of these. They could only get these from...Amy and Ash. I smile. Tobias's and my song is playing while all of this is on. Beating Heart by Elli Goulding. When the song ends Tobias steps out from behind the screen. He jumps off the stage Dauntless style and runs up to me, getting down on one knee. I gasp.

"Beatrice Prior, the love of my life, my saving grace. I love you with all my heart and I don't ever want to lose you again. Will you marry me?" Tobias asks, raising a velvet black box. I smile and nod my head.

"Yes! Si! Oui! Shi de! Vang! Nai! Hai! Ye! Etiam! Da! Chai! And every other language!" I scream while jumping into his arms. Everyone around us laughs and cheers and claps.


End file.
